


His Pretty Bird

by somethingscarlet13



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dress Up, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Clark dresses up like a sexy Robin for his Bruce





	His Pretty Bird

Bruce had gotten the text from Clark halfway home from work telling him to come to the bedroom as soon as he arrived. 

 

All the possibilities of what his fiancee had in store ran through his mind for the rest of the ride back to Wayne manor, halfway hard in his pants as he raced through the front door, but nothing,  _ nothing _ , could have prepared him for the treat that was waiting for him. 

 

There, kneeling in the center of the king sized bed was Clark, wrapped like a present in a slutty Robin costume.

 

The getup was no more than some lingerie really. A short, deep red babydoll dress cupped his pecks perfectly, a big letter R in black lacy font on the left cup. The dress was small on him, the bottom just brushing against the top of his navel, and below that  _ oh baby _ . 

 

Dark green panties cradled his cock perfectly, as if they were made for him, and attached to the panties by garters were matching green stockings that went on and on for miles before ending in a pair of yellow stilettos. 

 

The only other yellow on the costume was a cape that wasn’t so much a cape as just some fabric that covered his shoulders and had a small button on the front, and a belt around his waist that was really just a ribbon. 

 

The “belt”, Bruce decided, would be the first to go. 

 

Clark’s dick was poking out of the top of the panties, hard as a rock and already leaking precome.

 

Before Clark could stop smiling at him long enough to say hello or welcome him home, or anything of the sort, Bruce was on him, pawing at the clothes and grinding against him and, Jesus, Clark was wearing perfume, the air around him sweet and utterly intoxicating. 

 

“I’ve been waiting for you like this for hours,” Clark panted as Bruce worked at his neck with his teeth and tongue. “I couldn’t stop thinking of you, touching myself, I’m all ready for you baby.”

 

The knowledge that Clark had waited for him like this for hours, had gotten himself off while looking this delicious, just made Bruce that much more desperate. 

 

Bruce kissed Clark, their mouths slotting together perfectly as Bruce began working at his pants. Normally he would have gotten completely naked, but Clark looked too good like this and Bruce had to have him  _ now _ . 

Clark used his own precome to lube up Bruce, whining and crying and just as desperate as the other man, and then Bruce pulled the panties aside and slid in and Clark arched his back and screamed Bruce’s name, finally satisfied, finally full. 

 

Bruce brushed Clark’s hair away from his face with one hand while pushing one breast of the babydoll dress aside with the other to toy with Clark’s nipple. 

 

“Promise me you’ll wear this forever,” Bruce panted, never slowing his pace. “I wanna see you like this forever, so submissive, the perfect little pet.....” 

 

Bruce could hardly breathe he was so turned on. Seeing Clark, the man of steel, the most powerful creature there was, dressed as the Batman’s obedient sidekick had unlocked something inside him. 

 

“I need you......deeper......” Clark huffed, face scarlet, fingers scratching mean red streaks down Bruce’s back under his shirt. “Please, please Bruce, please.......”

 

The air smelled like Clark’s perfume, and Bruce angled them both so that the next time he thrust inside he could really fill Clark up.

 

The response was instant. Clark kicked him in the back as he threw one leg around Bruce’s middle and whined like a bitch in heat. “Bruce, baby, fuck, baby........”

 

Despite being balls deep in Clark’s ass, it wasn’t enough. Bruce had to be deeper, needed it, had to get all the way inside or he wouldn’t be able to come and he  _ needed _ to come. 

 

He kissed Clark again and again and again, pulling away each time to look at the man’s beautiful face, glasses falling askew more and more with each rough thrust. 

 

Clark smiled at Bruce and whimpered, and the coil in Bruce’s gut snapped as he came with a groan. 

 

“Baby......” Clark said softly, but Bruce cut him off with a kiss. “I’m not done with you yet. Not by a long shot.” 

 

This time Clark initiated the kiss, and when it was over Bruce began kissing his way down the leg that wasn’t hooked around his waist. 

 

“Do you have any idea what it does to me to see you dressed so.....submissive?” Bruce asked, already growing hard again. “It makes me want to absolutely wreck you Clark. It makes me want to take you apart, makes me want to fuck you until you can’t walk—no, until you pass out.” 

 

Below him, Clark mewled. 

“You know, I’ve never had a Robin,” Bruce went on. “Robin’s always been something the people of tv decided Batman needed, some 20 year old nuisance that I never saw the appeal in and I never liked.....” He snapped the waistband of the panties against Clark’s hip. “Until now.” 

Clark beamed and lifted his hips up towards Bruce invitingly. “If you think I’m such a nuisance then why don’t you put me in my place,  _ Batman _ ,” Clark teases, and that’s all it takes to have Bruce all over him again. 

Bruce kisses down Clark’s neck and across his collarbone before peeling the top of the babydoll dress down with his teeth to get his mouth on Clarks pebbled nipples. 

Clark throws his head back with a cry and grinds against Bruce needily, the green Robin panties soaked through with come from the last round of sex and precome from this one. 

Once Bruce has thoroughly destroyed Clark’s chest, covered it in bruises and hickies and spit, he turns Clark over so he’s laying in his stomach and yanks the panties down around Clarks knees. 

“I’m going to wreck you pretty boy,” Bruce growls to Clark, curled over him so he’s speaking right in the other man’s ear. 

“Please......” gasps Clark, and he gets exactly what he wants as Bruce shoves into him, biting at his earlobe to keep himself grounded. 

“You look so fucking hot like this baby,” grunts Bruce as he fucks Clark like an animal. “Such a pretty Robin, all dressed up for me.”

Clark moans into the pillows and lifts his ass up higher for better access. “Bruce!” His voice is wavering with arousal. “ _ Bruce _ !” Bruce hits that perfect spot inside of him and Clark keens. “ _ Batman _ ~!”

It’s the push they both need and both men come for a second time, gasping and groaning. When Bruce pulls out, Clark looks at him from where his head is resting on his arms with a smile and says, “Next time I wear this we better be in the Batcave with you in costume.” 

Bruce’s dick twitches at the thought. He’d drag them away to do it right now, but Clark looks exhausted, so instead Bruce settles for lying down next to him and holding him tight. “You’re damn right we are,” he tells Clark, pressing a kiss to the other man’s sweaty forehead. 

He can’t wait. 


End file.
